The present invention relates to data creation and expansion, and more specifically, this invention relates to expanding an amount of available space within a storage volume.
There are important activities or transactions that are desired to be completed by a computing system at a critical time. For example, an entry may need to be committed to a log in a timely manner in order to avoid problems with an associated application. If a volume selected for the activity or transaction is full or does not have enough space to fulfill the requested action, then such action may fail. For example, if the log to which the entry is to be committed is full, the log may need to be extended so that the entry may be committed to the log in order to avoid an associated application failure or other operation issue.
However, current methods for adjusting a volume are scheduled or require manual intervention, and are therefore not time-sensitive and dynamic.